Love at Forty
by Techie.freq
Summary: Forty year old Edward Cullen's life is a bit boring at the moment. But then Bella Swan enters in his life again.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

_"Dad, can you please send the ATM pin? I've forgotten it. Sorry! ;)"_

I shook my head as I read Carlie, my sixteen year old daughter's message. She was so careless. When I was of her age, I was so sincere and mature. I wanted to call her and have some words with her regarding her carelessness, but I realized that my meeting was about to start. So instead, I just sent the pin to her.

As soon as I hit the 'send' button, I received a call from an unknown number.

"Hey Dad... It's Carlie..." she said, her voice full of panic.

"Carlie? What's wrong? And whose number is this? Where are you?" I bombarded her with the questions.

"I lost my purse... My phone, my cards... everything was there... I just can't seem to find it... I don't know... Dad, it's not my mistake, I swear. What should I do now?"

_What the hell?_


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"That idiot sent the pin. This is just hilarious." I laughed out loud.

"He's going to kill you, Bella." Alice muttered.

"This is going to be such a fun." I chuckled, "Your poor brother. Is his arrogance level still the same? _'Nobody can fool Edward Cullen.'_" I mimicked him and laughed, "I can't believe what I just did."

"Aunt Alice... Where the heck were you? I've been looking for you everywhere." A beautiful teenage girl came out of nowhere and hugged Alice, "I lost my purse... my phone...my cards... everything. I swear it was not my mistake... I mean... I'm not sure... But please tell Daddy that I'm innocent." she pouted, "Oh God... He's going to kill me."

"No, he won't." Alice replied, "You're his darling daughter. He can never be mad at you. And don't worry about your valuables. I'm sure you'll get your things back." Alice smiled.

"Who the hell is worried about them?" she rolled her eyes, "I'm worried about the lectures Dad's going to give me. God... he's going to bore me to death." she sighed.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

That's when she noticed me and her eyes went wide.

"_Bella Swan?_ Are you Bella Swan?" she asked, "Oh my God... I can't believe my favorite author is right in front of me."


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Oh my God... Hi, I'm Carlie Cullen." Carlie grinned at me, "I am such a big fan of yours. I've read your every single book." she turned to Alice, "She's your friend, isn't she? But you didn't tell me you were meeting her today..."

"Hi Carlie." I smiled.

"So you still remember that your purse has been stolen or...?" Alice chuckled.

"Oh my God... Don't remind me about that."

"Bella, I guess may be you should tell Edward before he calls the cops." she chuckled.

"Edward? Oh you know my dad, too, right?" Carlie smiled, "Wait, what are you guys talking about? Hey... that's my purse..." she said as noticed the purse in my hand. "Where did you find it?"

"You had forgotten it in a rest room, and there I found your purse and Alice." I smiled, "But wait a second,sweetheart. Let me just make a call with your phone first."

"Hello? Who's this? Carlie?" Edward asked as he received the call.

"Hello Mr Smarty..." I chuckled, "So how does it feel to be fooled again by the smartest woman you've ever encountered?"


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Is this...? Is this Bella Swan?" he asked.

"So you remember me." I smiled.

"You... How? How are you? What are you doing here? Where did you find Carlie?" he questioned.

"Oh I see my smartness still manages to baffle you." I joked.

"Yeah right." he said. I could easily imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Just admit it, Edward. I'm smarter than you'd like to think." I continued teasing him.

"I see you're still same annoying." he chuckled. "So you're in Seattle? On a book tour?" he asked.

"Nope." I replied, "It's a long story. May be we should talk about it some another time."

"Oh yes, we should definitely meet. By the way, have you met my daughter before or after... _stealing_ her things? She's a big fan of your stupid books." he chuckled.

"_Stupid_ books? Aah!" I laughed, "It feels so good to hear from you again, Mr Edward Cullen."


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I was about to explain everything to Carlie when she started babbling, "Oh my God... Did my dad just call your books stupid? Please don't take it seriously. He has no idea about how excellent your books are. Please ignore him. I'm really, really sorry on behalf of him."

"Hey... Hey... Just relax..." I chuckled, "Believe me. I never take your dad seriously."

"Oh!" she smiled, "It seems like you and Dad were used to be really good friends. This is so exciting."

"Ummm... Nope." Alice chuckled, "I don't think they were good friends."

"Yeah." I laughed, "We were actually... _enemies._ At least your Dad used to think like that about me."

"This is still so exciting." she repeated.

"Hey, actually I think I owe you an explanation. Look I stole your things, because..." I began to say, but she cut me off.

"Oh no no... You don't owe me any explanation. I'm so glad to meet you. You're my idol. And I think I love you even more now that I know that you used to kick my dad's ass." she laughed.

Great. It seemed like Edward's daughter was completely opposite of him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"Hello Mr Edward Cullen..." Bella beamed as I visited her at Alice's place during the weekend, "Look at you. Still the same dapper man. In fact, you look even better now."

"Are my ears deceiving me?" I joked, "Is Bella Swan actually saying something nice about me? By the way, you're looking beautiful, too." Indeed, she was looking gracious, elegant and beautiful. As if, aging had worked like a fine wine in her case.

"Oh please... I can never say something good about you. I was just trying to be nice." she chuckled.

"Same here." I smirked.

"Are you guys flirting?" asked Carlie. "Wow! This is so exciting."


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"No, we weren't." Edward replied her, "Why don't you shut your mouth?"

"They could never flirt, sweetheart." Alice said, "They just... argue and fight. But one can hope that certain things would change along with time." she winked at her.

"What the hell? You are so embarrassing. It's a good thing that Bella knew it well." he said and I laughed out loud. It was fun to be back with them after all these years.

"So have you read my books, Edward?" I asked while all of us were having the dinner.

"Well... Couldn't get past the first chapter." he replied, "They suck. Only stupid teenagers would like them."

"Dad! You're so..." Carlie scolded him.

I laughed out loud, "I love you, boy. Only you can say such things on my face."

"_Boy?_" he smiled, "Are you kidding me? I'm a man now. We're forty, baby." he winked. "Forty."


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"Excuse me, ladies. But I have to attend one conference call. See you all after half an hour." Edward said as we complete our dinner.

"Busy man. I'm impressed." I teased.

"Aah... Dad is always busy. I still can't believe I just had a dinner with someone who had been included in TIME magazine's 'most influential people' list." Carlie commented.

"Oh come on..." I smiled.

"I actually doubt the authenticity of TIME now magazine. Do they include like... _anyone_?" Edward said, "How much did you pay for it?" he winked.

"Well... If it had worked that way, I'm sure you'd have been in that list, instead of me. You have much more money than me."

"Then I think I should think about something else. I must come up with something which you know... These stupid, brainless teenagers would like." he chuckled.

"We are not brainless." Carlie shook her head. "And aren't you getting late for your call now? Just go."

"Alright. Alright." Edward chuckled, "See you later."

"He thinks everyone except him is brainless." Carlie rolled her eyes once he left.

"That's his childhood problem, sweetheart." I laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Irina was a beautiful woman." I commented as my fell upon a photo of Edward's late wife.

"Yes, she was." Alice smiled, "It's been six years, but Edward still misses her."

"He didn't think of remarriage?" I asked, even though it was none of my business.

"I don't know. He's not dating anyone at the moment. I mean, he tried once or twice in past, but it..."

"Actually, sometimes I feel Dad is so lonely." Carlie jumped into conversation, "Then I tell him that_ 'Daddy! You're so young. You should definitely date someone.'_ But then, his choices are so bad... Oh my God!" she groaned, "Then I'm like,_ 'You better stay single forever, Dad!'_"

"Hey! You shouldn't talk like that for your Dad." I said.

"I know. I know. I love him to death, but his choices are so bad... Those women reminded me of Cruella." she said.

"May be one day he will find someone." I smiled.

"Hope so." she crossed her fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"So since when have you known Dad and Aunt Alice?" Carlie asked. She was a sweetheart. She was full of life. She reminded me of myself.

"Ummm... I was eleven when my parents had decided to move to Seattle." I smiled, "These twins were my first friends in Seattle. "

_"I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward." Alice Cullen introduced us. She seemed a nice girl, but I wasn't sure about her brother. He never looked up from his book._

_"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I grinned at them._

_"Hey..." Edward replied and focused in his book again. I was little surprised. For the first time in my life, I had met a boy who was completely unfazed by my beauty. I mean, everyone used to tell me that I was very cute, beautiful and charming. I always used to be the center of attraction everywhere, and I liked it. But this boy's reactions were like a mystery to me._

"I see years ago too, Daddy was an idiot." Carlie chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"No, actually we both were idiots. We both used to think highly of ourselves, so the ego-clash was bound to happen." I laughed.

"He still thinks highly of himself." Carlie chuckled.

"Me, too." I winked.

_"Hi... What are you doing here?" Edward asked me as he found me on the doorstep of his home._

_"Umm... Actually Alice invited me for playing with her." _

_"What?" he sounded surprised. "Alice! Where are you?" he shouted._

_"Why are you barking, you idiot!" Alice said which made me laugh. Edward stared at me as if he were going to kill me. But soon, he focused on Alice. _

_"Aren't we supposed to play our games today?" he asked her._

_"Oh! I completely forgot about it." she said._

_"How can you forget it?" he asked incredulously. "Each Friday, we play video games together. Just you and me."_

"God! Dad hasn't changed much. He still has a fixed schedule of playing games on PSP every Friday. Just the partner is different." she chuckled, "Now he plays with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"Really?" I smiled, "That's sweet. You guys are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're. In fact, I'd say I'm his best friend." she said proudly.

"Sweet." I said.

"But he's such a sore loser, Oh my God!" she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing new there, I guess." I chuckled.

_"Why don't you play video games with us, Bella?" Alice asked me ._

_"Ummm... Sure. I'm a champion." I said proudly._

_"Oh that's cool. But I must warn you. Nobody can beat Edward." she said._

_"Nobody can beat me either." _

_"Really?" Edward asked me._

_"Yes." I smirked._

_"We shall see." he smiled arrogantly.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! I won!" I screamed with excitement._

_"Amazing, Bella." Alice said._

_Edward still seemed in a shock._

_"It's... I mean... We should play again." he said. _

_"Why?" I asked. _

_"I mean, anyone can win just once by luck or something. If you've got skills, you have to beat me again, which of course, isn't going to happen. Let's play again."_

_Well, he was right at some extent. He was a really tough player. In my win, there was definitely some luck involved._

_"Why? You want to lose again?" I smirked._

_"I'm not going to lose. Let's play again."_

_"Sorry! I don't want to play. You know, I am not in a mood to beat you again." I smiled._

"From that moment, I was his... _enemy._" I laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Seems like you used to be quite naughty." Carlie laughed.

"Yes." I chuckled. "Hey Alice, is that a tattoo on your arm? I'm just noticing it."

"Yeah." she smiled, "It's my son's name."

"Cool." I said.

Then we kept talking on trivial matters for a few minutes.

"Hello ladies." Edward said as he came back after finishing his conference call. "So did you do anything other than gossiping about me?"

"Aah! You know us well." Carlie chuckled. "By the way, we were just discussing about her books. So What was I saying, Bella? Yeah, you have no idea how happy I was when Eric and Sara got married. From the very first book, I shipped them so hard." she said.

"Eric was totally a pussy. I mean, they way he cried on his wedding day. I was like, _really_?" Edward commented.

"Wait. You said you didn't read my books?" I smirked.

"Oh! Oops!" he said.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

"Huh! I can't believe this." Carlie gasped. "My God! Such a liar you're."

"Just admit it, Edward. You liked the books. I mean, you've read all three books." I chuckled, "Not just one."

"Alright alright, I read them. Doesn't really mean, I liked them."

"Keep saying this to yourself." I teased, "You loved my cheesy romantic books, whether you like to admit it or not."

"I don't consider them romantic books. They're pure comedy. Whenever I need a good laugh, I read them." he said.

"Whatever you say, Mr Cullen." I smiled, "I'm just finding it too hilarious that you've read them."


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

Seattle was different now. Now I didn't know many people here, hence I was finding this party pretty boring. But Mr Hale was one of the old friends of my Dad, and I couldn't deny his invitation for his son's wedding reception.

Meeting Edward and Alice after all these years was really fun. Sometimes I missed those childhood days. I used to be so carefree and happy. Meeting old friends had brought back all the memories.

"Well... Well... Well... Look, who's here?" A familiar voice said from behind.

"Edward! Hey..." I smiled broadly. "What a surprise."

"David is a good friend of mine." he said.

"Oh, that's great. Quite a boring party though. I don't know almost anyone. Thank God you're here." I said.

"This happens just once in a century." he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"That you say something nice about me without getting snarky." he said and we both laughed out loud.


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

"So you're going to be in Seattle for a while?" he smiled.

"Yes." I said sadly, "You know about Mom and Dad."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Hmmm.." It's been two months since I had lost them in an accident. I missed them so much.

"I want to spend some time at my home here." I said, "I want to relive every memory. I have missed so much during these last few years."

He didn't say much; just smiled in return.

"Is that Mike Newton?" I said as suddenly my eyes fell upon one fat guy, who looked like our classmate.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in years." he said.

"Looks like him." I said. "Remember, how irritating he used to be?"

"He was such a loser."

"You hated him."

"He was an idiot."

"He had asked me for a prom." I laughed.

"_What?_" he asked incredulously. "_Loser_. Thank God you had made a correct decision and had come with me." he smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

"Shut up." I said.

"What? I was such a cool partner." he chuckled, "Much cooler than Mike Newton would had been."

"Shut up." I repeated. "I don't want to think about it."

"I couldn't help laughing when I think about it now." he laughed.

"It is the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life." I said.

"Oh come on! You're lying."he said.

"No, I am serious." I said.

"Come now. It's nothing in comparison to the books you have published." he laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny, Mr Edward Cullen." I said.


	19. Chapter 19

_**BPOV**_

_"How dare he? What does he think of himself? Asshole. Bastard. Pussy." I was going mad._

_That's when there was a knock on my door._

_"Sweety, Edward says he wants to meet you." I heard my mother's voice._

_What? Now why does he want to meet me? I groaned._

_"You know... I mean... You know that Jacob and Tanya are going to prom together, right?" he said._

_"Yes, I know." I replied, "We got dumped by them. God, how can he dump me? "_

_"That's not the question here." he said, "The question is, how can she dump me?"_

_"Why are you here?" I asked._

_"You know, I was thinking that we have got two options. First, we don't go there and sit at home like losers. Or..."_

_"Or what?"_

_"You know..."_

_"I know what?" I asked irritatingly._

_"You know... Or may be we should go together."_


	20. Chapter 20

_**BPOV**_

_Look at the way they are dancing! God, what did he see in her? And I thought I had loved him. Damn! I was so crazy. He's such a pussy though. First, he asked me for a prom and then, the bastard came here with this bitch. _

_"Dance with me." I ordered my Prom partner._

_"What?" Edward asked incredulously._

_"I said, dance with me."_

_"I can't dance." he said._

_"What do you mean you can't dance?"I groaned.  
_

_He shrugged his shoulder._

_ "But I can dance." I smirked as I pulled him closer to me._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I will show you how to dance." I smiled seductively._


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

"That was such a NSFP dance, as these stupid kids would say." he laughed.

"Stop embarrassing me." I hid my face in my palms. "What's NSFP, by the way?"

"Not Suitable for Prom." he chuckled.

"I don't want to think about it. " I shook my head.

"I always get a good laugh when I remember it."

"Ha-ha-ha." I said, "By the way, have you learned to dance in these years?"

"Yeah. I can dance now." he laughed.

"Liar."

"No, I am not. You can ask Carlie. We dance together on our family gatherings, on... _Gangnam Style._" He laughed out loud.

"_What?_" I asked. I couldn't get whether he was joking or not.

"Really. That's the only dance step I can do well." he chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

"Aah! Feels good to be at your house after years. I'm having all these nostalgic vibes after meeting you. " he smiled as he roamed his eyes around. He had offered to drop me at my place after party.

"Those were amazing days, weren't they?" I smiled. "I mean, not having a worry about anything, just fooling around here and there. And having brainless arguments with you all day." I chuckled.

"Sometimes I miss those days." he smiled.

"Me,too."

"Hey! You still have this painting. I loved it."

"Yeah. Dad loved it."

"It's a masterpiece." he said.

"Yeah."

"Nice. I don't know when was the last time I had come to this place. Well..." he paused, "I think I remember it now."

Well me, too.


	23. Chapter 23

_**BPOV**_

_"So?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"What do you mean you don't know?" I was frustrated. "If you don't know, then why have come here?"_

_He stared at me for some moment. It seemed like he was having some soliloquy._

_Then... He pulled me closer and put his lips on mine. What stared as a gentle kiss, converted into a passionate one soon. We both pulled each other closer. We wanted get as close as possible._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door._


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

"I think I should leave now." he said as he checked his wristwatch.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I had a great time today." he said, "We should meet again sometime."

"Yeah."

I kept grinning like an idiot for few moments after he left.

We used to be such idiots!

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _

_We both pulled away immediately, and looked in horror at each other. What the fuck did just happen? _

_"Bella, I need your help." Mom said as she knocked once more._

_ "I think I should leave now." Edward said without looking at me as he roamed his hand in his hair nervously._

"Idiots!" I chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

"Hello?" I was surprised to receive a call from Edward next evening.

"Heyy..." I sensed a smile in his voice. "How was your day?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Had a boring day at office." he said, "You know, I called you because I want to know something."

"What?"

"You know, when Eric cried for a whole night when Sara broke up with him... Had you written that part with a straight face?" he asked.

"So you called me to ask about this? " I shook my head.

"Yeah." he laughed.

"So you keep thinking about these characters all the time, don't you? Such a fanboy you're." I chuckled.

"I'm not a fanboy or something. I just wanted to know how can you write such a bullshit without laughing at all?"

"You're a fanboy. Just accept it." I laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

"You know, I was wondering..." he said, "Why didn't you marry again? I mean, just a casual question. It's been years since your divorce. You can answer only if you want. "

"I don't know..." I smiled, "Never felt like marrying again."

"So, are you seeing someone?"

"Ummm... No, nobody at the moment." I answered, then it clicked me something. "Wait! So you wanted to ask me about my relationship status, that's why you called, right? That book related question was just an excuse."

"Ummmm... _No?_" That sounded like a question.

"I know you well, Edward." I chuckled. "You could have asked directly." I said. I couldn't believe I was kind of flirting with him.

"Alright. So I am going to shoot you with one direct question now." he said,

"Shoot." I was curious.

"Would like to come on a dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked.


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

_"I wanted to talk regarding..." Edward said. "Yesterday."_

_"Me too." _

_"You know after prom, I felt my feelings for you changed drastically. The kiss we shared yesterday, I don't regret it. But..."_

_ "But what?" _

_"Just think about it. I'll be leaving for University within few months. Same is the case with you. Do you really think we can maintain this long distance relationship? I feel like I will end up hurting you, and I..." he paused, "I'd never want to hurt you." _

_I was shocked, absolutely shocked. I felt like for the first time ever we had thought in the same direction. _

_"I felt the same." I said, "I don't want to hurt you, too."_

"Idiots." I smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**_EPOV_**

_"You know what? I'm really going to miss you when I'll leave for the University." I smiled._

_"Me too." she smiled back._

_"I love how maturely we have handled this." I said, "No silly drama or anything. We acted like mature people and have taken the best decision."_

_"Right. We are smart people." she chuckled._

_We stayed in silence for few minutes._

_"I'm going to miss you." I took her in an embrace._

_"Me too." she said as she pulled me closer._

_"It won't work, right?" she asked. _

_She still seemed unsure. I was, too!_

_"I guess, it won't." I said. _

"Idiots." I chuckled.


	29. Chapter 29

**EPOV**_  
_

"So how does it feel to be on a date with one of the most influential people of the world?" she smirked.

"I'm flattered." I chuckled.

_"Every person should have some goal in his life." I said, "You both should think about it. What exactly do you want from your life?" I told Alice and Bella._

_"Stop giving lectures." Bella rolled her eyes._

_"I'm not giving any lecture." I said, "I am just telling you that there should be some goal in everyone's life." _

_"Alright. Here is my goal." she said, "Within next twenty five years, I am going to be one of the most influential people of the world."_

_I burst into a laughter._

_"What's so funny about it?" she snapped._

_"Nothing." I said, trying to stifle my laughter. "A person without a goal is going to be one of the most influential people of the world... Well, All the best with that." I laughed out loud._


	30. Chapter 30

**EPOV**_  
_

"God! You used to be so arrogant towards me before the prom night." she laughed.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay, because at the end, I had the last laugh." she chuckled, "You must have died of jealously when you found out that I was actually on the list."

"Naah... Okay, a bit." I laughed. "I was like, _'How is that even possible'_?"

"You're funny." she said.

"That's when I bought your books. I wanted to know what was this buzz about? "

"You're hilarious, Edward." she laughed.

With her, I always feel so different.

I enjoyed her company even when we used to argue and fight.

Within these last few days, I had begun to feel like I was that young Edward again.

"You should always smile. It suits you." I said.

I had seen her crying only once, and it had killed me to no end.


	31. Chapter 31

_**EPOV**  
_

_"Have you been crying?" I asked Bella as I noticed her red eyes. It's been few years since I had seen her; probably last at her wedding._

_"Naah... Why would I cry?" she smiled, "It's my best friend's wedding tomorrow." We had gathered for Alice and Jasper's wedding. "Hey! I forgot to congratulate you, soon gonna be father." _

_"Thanks." I smiled._

_"Hope your kid isn't going to be arrogant like you." she chuckled. _

_"Hey! I am not arrogant." I said._

_"Keep telling that to yourself." she rolled her eyes._

_"Edward..." I heard my Dad's voice._

_"Gotta go." I said. "See you around."_

_"Yeah." she smiled._

_On the same evening, I had eavesdropped a conversation between her and her mother by chance._

_She was crying hysterically. _

_What was wrong?_

_"Is Divorce the only option, Mom?" she asked, "I love him."_

_"Yes. You deserve better than that abuser, sweetheart." her mother said._


	32. Chapter 32

**EPOV**_  
_

My heart boiled as I remembered all that. That son of a bitch! How could he abuse her? I wanted to cut his throat. I wanted to send him to hell. I wanted to beat him till he...

"Edward... Edward..." she shook my hand, "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, sorry." I said.

"Where were you lost?" she asked.

"Nothing." I smiled. This was not the time to discuss all that.

"Should we go then?" I asked as I paid the bill.

"Yeah." she said.

"Excuse me?" A lady interrupted us we were leaving the restaurant. "Are you Ms Bella Swan?" she asked.

"Yeah." Bella smiled.

"My daughter is a big fan of yours. Can you please give an autograph for her?"

"Yeah sure. What's her name?" Bella asked as she took the pen from her.

"Maria." she smiled, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. And thank you so much. She's going to be totally surprised."

I was finding this so entertaining.

"Let's go." she turned towards me. "And don't laugh, or I'm going to..." she warned me.

"Ooh! I am on a date with a celebrity." I teased.

"Shut up." she smacked my shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33

**BPOV**_  
_

"What are you thinking?" I smiled as he dropped me at my house.

"What do you think I am thinking?" he smirked.

"Don't know." I said. I lied, because I think I knew what he was thinking.

"I am serious about this." he said as he pulled me closer.

"Me too." I said as I put my arms around his neck.

And, then we kissed.

When years ago we had parted our ways, I couldn't have thought that I'd ever have this moment in my life.

"You want me to come inside?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Mmmm..." I moaned. "Let me open the door."

That's when his phone rang.

"Carlie..." he said as he received the call.

"_What?_" he asked incredulously . "What accident?"

**A/N: I have also started posting the re-written version of my older story 'Had Never Thought'.**


	34. Chapter 34

**EPOV**

"Hello there!" I waved at my daughter, who was busy playing with her phone. She didn't seem to care about the fact that she was sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Oh you are here." she said, "I came here to take a bath and slipped just like that. Now I can't even move my leg." she smiled.

"Let me help you." I said.

"I even hit my head with the floor. For few seconds I thought I have forgotten everything. I was like, 'Oh God! Amnesia!'"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic antic. But I was glad she was okay.

_Accident._

This word scared me more than anything in the world. It was _just_ an accident that had killed Irina.

When Carlie mentioned that she had an_ accident_, I felt like I could have an heart attack at that very moment. I was glad that it was nothing major.

"Where were you, by the way?" she asked.

"Ummm..."

"A long day at the office?"

"Ummm... Yeah." I lied.


	35. Chapter 35

**BPOV**

"So how is she now?" I asked Edward when he called me after some time.

"She has a minor fracture. We just got back from the hospital." he replied. "By the way, I am really sorry. But you know, I had to come here."

"Come on, Edward." I smiled, "No need to give explanations. By the way, I had a wonderful time today."

"Me, too." he said.

On next day, I decided to visit Carlie.

"Oh my God! Hi Bella..." she was excited to see me. "What a surprise!"

"Howz your leg now?" I smiled as I handed her bouquet.

"Oh it's fine now." she said."How did you know about this?"

"Actually I was with Edward when your call came, and..."

"You were with Dad yesterday?" she asked surprisingly. "Oh I didn't know about this."

Well,_ Uh-oh!_


	36. Chapter 36

**BPOV**

"Oh, you were with Dad yesterday?" Carlie asked surprisingly. "I didn't know about this."

Damn! Me and my big mouth! I should have thought a bit before opening my mouth.

"Yeah, it's just... Ummm..." I replied stupidly. I definitely felt like I was being an idiot. But hey, I don't have an experience of how to deal with the daughter of the person, with whom I had been on a date. Plus, that person hadn't mentioned anything about our date to her.

"Oh okay. By the way, how are you finding Seattle after so many years? Loving it, or hating it?" she changed the topic completely.

Now, I was confused. She didn't give a damn about the fact that I was with her father yesterday, or something was going on her mind?


	37. Chapter 37

**EPOV**_  
_

_"Out of office for next two days. Available on the phone and mail."_

I left the mail and made my way towards the home. I had to complete few important meetings today, hence I had to attend the office.

"Hey..." I called back Bella as I noticed her missed calls.

"Hi." she said."Actually I visited Carlie today. You know, I just wanted to see how she's feeling."

"That's sweet of you." I smiled.

"But the point is, I blurted out that you were with me yesterday, and she seemed surprised to hear that." she said.

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you hadn't mentioned anything to her, and I..."

"No, Bella. You shouldn't apologize. Actually I didn't mention anything to her about our date because I _know _my daughter. She would get overexcited, and she would make you uncomfortable to no end." I rolled my eyes. "You know, I wanted to tell her after... some time."

"It's okay." she said.

"But thanks for the warning though. Now that I'm aware of the fact that she knows that I was with you yesterday, well..." I smiled, "It would help me dealing with her drama."


	38. Chapter 38

**EPOV**

"Oh James. That's so sweet you. You didn't attend the school, just because I'm able to attend? Awww..."

I heard Carlie talking someone phone as I was about to enter her room.

So, the drama has begun. I shook my head.

"Awww James... I can't stop thinking about our date. It was so romantic."

I rolled my eyes. She could have used some other guy's name. That James dude is definitely a gay.

"Hey wait! I think my Dad is here. Bye." she said.

I opened the door.

"Hey Dad... How was your day?" she asked. "I was just talking to Jam... Jessica on the phone..." she smiled.

"Okay." I shrugged my shoulder. "How was your day?"

She seemed disappointed.

"You know I was just talking to James, uh, No, Jessica and he was, sorry, she was telling me that the new Italian restaurant is good."

Good try, but I'm you Dad.

"Oh is it? We should definitely try it." I smiled.

She seemed irritated. I was enjoying this too much now.

"Look..." she said.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"I know you have heard my conversation." she said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Don't fool around. Yes okay, I admit I was on a date with James, but I didn't care to tell you, because you also didn't tell me anything about your date with Bella."

Okay, finally she had come to the point.


	39. Chapter 39

**EPOV**

"Who told you I was on a _date_ with her?" I asked her.

"Oh, just don't underestimate the smartness of your daughter, Mr Edward Cullen." she said dramatically.

I just rolled my eyes in return.

"Tell me." she said.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Come on... I don't have to tell you _everything_." I said.

Well, I shouldn't have said that. Her expressions changed immediately.

"Yeah, why would he tell me? Who am I?" she started talking to herself. "Just this silly, little girl, who wants to see him happy. But hey! He doesn't give a damn about me. You know what? I feel he doesn't even have to take two days of vacation to take care of me. I would manage without him. I agree there would be some problems as I can't walk, but I will manage somehow. I think he should just leave my room now." she folded her arms across her chest.

"I am sorry." I said, but she wouldn't look at me.

"Hey... Look at that pout. I find it so cute." I said.

"Go away." she said.

"I am sorry, Carlie. I shouldn't have said that."

"Go away."

"I'm sorry. Okay, I admit I was on a date yesterday."

"Alright, alright. I forgive you." she said. "But hey, you should have told me about that. First time in years, you're doing something right. I mean, I love Bella. She seems so nice. I don't mind if you get married to her. She doesn't seem like those cruel step-mothers. I think she would be a good one."

God!

_Getting married?_

_Step-Mother?_

I mean, _really?_

See, this is why I was hesitant about telling her.


	40. Chapter 40

**BPOV**

"Oh, she's funny." I chuckled as he told me about Carlie's reaction.

"Yeah, she is." he said.

And we kept talking for next few minutes. I loved talking to him. For the first time in years, I was enjoying someone's company.

"I love talking to you." he said as if he could read my mind.

"Me, too." I said.

"You know, I couldn't help thinking we could have this a lot earlier if ..."

"If?"

"If..." he paused. "You hadn't started dating Riley so soon." he said.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Are you really going back there?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied stubbornly.

"So you're blaming _me_? I had waited for you, but you... Why are we having this conversation?" I asked with frustration.

"Go to hell." he said.

"Are you kidding me now?" I asked incredulously. "You're forty, for God's sake. Learn to behave like one." I said and hung up the phone.


	41. Chapter 41

**BPOV**

Edward kept calling, but I ignored his calls. I was mad at him.

_It had been two months since my college life had started. I was enjoying the new place, new friends, but at the same time, I missed my childhood friends. I was in touch with some of them, but not with the one I wanted to be - Edward._

_We didn't talk even for once after we both had left for our respective universities. Even though I realized our decision of not having a relationship was correct, I felt we still could be at least friends. But he didn't seem to think the same._

_One day, I received a mail from Jessica, a good Highschool friend of mine, who happened to be in the same University as Edward. I indirectly asked her about Edward. She said Edward had become one of the most popular guys of their class. And why wouldn't be he? He was the brightest of them all. She said everyone keeps talking about his focus and intelligence. _

_And well, it broke my heart a bit. It seemed like he had completely forgotten me, or may be I never meant anything to him. May be I should do the same, I thought. I should also start thinking about moving ahead with my life._

_Few weeks later, Riley Biers asked me out for a date, and well, I had said a 'yes'._

I sighed as I remembered all that.

_"Bella, please pick up my call. Please."_

I received a message from Edward.


	42. Chapter 42

**BPOV**

"What?" I snapped as I received his call.

"Thank Jesus, you picked up the call. I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really, really sorry. I wasn't thinking... Bella, are you there? "

I was still angry at him. I didn't feel like replying.

"Bella? Are you there? Are you listening to me?"

"No, I can't listen to you. Actually we still don't have proper connection here in... _Hell. _Remember you told me to go to Hell? So yeah, currently I'm talking from Hell."

I had no idea what the fuck I was talking about.

"Bell... Bella... Look, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." he said, "I was frustrated. I had thinking about something. I had been thinking about... _us_. I had been thinking about all those.. _What ifs... _And well," he paused, "When I didn't find answer for anything, I took my frustration out on you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. I am an idiot. I'm so, so sorry." he said.


	43. Chapter 43

**BPOV**

_What if?_

I hated these words.

I wouldn't lie, I also had been thinking a lot about these _What_ ifs for last two days.

What if, we wouldn't had been so cowards and had agreed to give our relationship a chance?

What if, I would had called him even though he had ignored me after we left for our universities?

What if, I would had told him that I needed him in my life?

Like him, I also hadn't found any answers for these questions.

Unlike him, I didn't blame him for anything.


	44. Chapter 44

**BPOV**

"I think about those 'What ifs', too." I said. "But I guess, there's no point."

"Yeah." he said.

"But your behavior was totally rude." I said, "_'If you hadn't started dating Riley'_... I mean, are you kidding me? You're going twenty years back? I can also blame you. You totally ignored me after you left for university. I was waiting to hear from you."

"I... " he paused, "I'm sorry."

"There's no point in looking back, Edward. And... After the way you behaved few minutes ago, I'm skeptical about looking ahead, too."

"I'm really sorry, Bella. My behavior was childish, immature and totally uncalled for. I accept my mistake. Please give me a chance."

"May be we should talk tomorrow." I said, "I need some time to think."


	45. Chapter 45

**EPOV**

"May be we should talk tomorrow. I need some time to think." she said and hung up.

Once someone told me that I don't know anything about living in the present. She had told me that I focused too much either on the past, or on the future. She had told me that the day I would start living in the present is the day I would actually start enjoying the life.

It had been years since Bella had told me all this and I guess, the 'day' hadn't come yet. Because if I had understood the importance of present I wouldn't had dug up the topic from the past!

She told me she needed time to think.

She said she was skeptical about our relationship.

Well after the way I had behaved, I shouldn't blame her.

I was an asshole.

I guess, she deserves someone better than me.

May be I should just let her go.

_Wait_.

Once again, I was making assumptions.

Once again, I was arriving at the conclusion without thinking about what she wants.

Once again, I am giving up on her.

Once again, I am afraid of fighting.

No!

This time I am not going to let her go.

This time I am going to fight for her.

I decided and dialed her number. 


	46. Chapter 46

**BPOV**

"May be we should talk tomorrow. I need some time to think." I said and hung up.

He said he was sorry. He said he had reacted without thinking about how it would affect me.

I wouldn't lie when I say that I believed him.

I knew he was telling me the truth.

I knew he was actually sorry.

The point was, he still had this ability to hurt me like crazy.

This was the reason why I had stayed away from the relationships for past few years. I always end up getting hurt, and I doubt if my heart had the ability to bear one more heartache.

And today's incident had affirmed my fears. I think I should just accept the fact that I wasn't made for being loved by someone.

_Wait._

These type of thoughts would had looked good in my teenage years.

Self-pity is the thing of teenagers; not for someone who's forty!

At forty, you fight for something you want. Because life is too short and precious, you know? And We had already wasted so many years because of our arrogance, ego and ignorance!

Edward and I always had the intense feelings for each other, whether we are aware of this fact or not.

There was no time to waste in self-pity.

Now was the time to live in present.

Now was the time to get rid of fears.

Now was the time to love and be loved in return.

Now was the time to tell him how important he's to me.

I decided and dialed his number. 


	47. Chapter 47

**BPOV**

"So we were trying to call each other at the same time." he said.

"Strange." I said.

"What's so strange about it?" he asked.

"I mean, I didn't think you would call me so soon."

"I thought the same. I didn't expect you to call me so soon. I thought you would take some good time to think. Wait. We both love to make assumptions, don't we?" he said and burst into laughter.

"Yes, we do." I smiled, "Years ago, we had made an assumption that we won't be able to deal with the long distance relationship."

"Then we had made an assumption that we are better off without each other."

"Later we had made an assumption that even if one had tried to confess his or feelings, the other would had broken his or her heart."

"I am gonna make one more assumption." he said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"My assumption is, today, like me, you're also ready to fight for us, right?"

I smiled.

"Am I right?" he asked.

"Right."


End file.
